Sing To Me My Blue Bird
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: Mark's past is harsh with his pet leaving him for a semi, but now he has the chance to get his revenge - will he take it? Or is his revenge plan not working well because he find's himself falling in love again? MarkxWade (eventually) KanexDaniel. Master's, Semi's & Pet's - what could go wrong? [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know I have far too many stories already, but I've always wanted to write a UndertakerxWade fic & now I have :) Think of it what you will. Sorry for any mistakes.**

Sing To Me My Blue Bird Chapter 1 : BlueBird.

_A lot of things go on behind closed doors, specify with the wwe. There are Masters, Semi's and the lowest rank - Pet's. The Master's hold all the power, they stay strong to protect their pet's - but as most the normal number for having a pet is 1, more and you was just plan greedy. The Semi's are people who started out as Pet's, but soon became released from their master and turned into Semi's who then get their own pet. And finally you have the pet's, they do anything a master or a semi asks them to - they have to wear a symbol of their masters or semi's meaning. Like a golden chain or a tattoo, it has to be a physical object so other masters and Semi's know when they can and can't have them. The Pet's must stay by their master or Semi's side until they are allowed to become a semi theirselves (when their master says they can), unless they don't want to that is._

[-] [-]

_Wrestlemania. The one night of the year that the great almighty Undertaker comes back to the wwe, this year he was coming back to the wwe for one reason and one reason only - to stop the Shield. But little did the most famous man in the wwe know that his past would come back, and the unwritten future would come by faster than a speeding bullet._

Mark _(the Undertaker)_ was a well-known Master, he started out as one and so did his brother. Unfortunately Mark's past wasn't the greatest with Pet's. It wasn't because he wasn't kind to the one and only that he choice to become his pet - but his pet wasn't one to show the care and loyalty to his master (mark). No, his former pet had cheated on him with a Semi. There was no greater pain then the one of losing a pet when you never gave them the go a head to leave.

A pet was for life until the master let them become a semi. It has been known that most masters would forbid their Pets becoming a semi because they start to love them. That is what happened to Mark, he fall in love with his pet - but the love was not shared. Leaving Mark alone and unwilling to love or have another pet again. Wrestlemania was only two week's away and Mark was still at his house, in two mind's of whether to cancel the match and just leave the wwe for good, or show them all he still had a fight or two left in him - but either way, there would be a good chance his ex pet would be there. Did he really want to go through seeing him again? after all these year's, could he face him without wanting to rip off the man who stole his pet in the first places head?

Mark shook his head, thinking without a drink always brought up bad memories. Going into his living room, he sat down on the sofa. Not bothering to turn on the tv, there wasn't anything good on until the wwe or tna came on. Grabbing his spare bottle of whisky from the side of the settee, he opened in and drank almost all of it down. But then there was a bang - like his front door had gone, voice's came just outside of the closed living room door.

"Don't you think we should have knocked first?" It was a voice Mark didn't recognise, but he was sure it wasn't a robber been as he wouldn't think a robber would ask what (whoever) just asked.

"I don't care what you do, just hurry up - this guy's heavy!" Mark rubbed a hand over his face as he recognised the second voice. Kane, his younger brother.

"But what if he's asleep?" The Undertaker could just imagine the glare coming from his younger brother.

"I suggest you open the door now, or I'll drop this guy and then choke slam you!"

"Jeez, fine. You're the one who wanted to bring him here"

"I did not"

"Did too"

"not"

"did"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

Opening the door with a loud growl, Mark glared at his brother...and whatever the smaller man was standing beside him - possibly his brothers pet. He was also shocked as he saw someone hanging lifelessly over his brothers shoulder, snapping out of it he spoke anyway. "Why is it, that the only thing I can hear is your two annoying voices" Mark growled out at them. Kane's little pet who Mark believed was named Daniel Bryan, turned to him.

"This" He held up a finger "Has nothing to do with you at the moment" Daniel turned back to Kane.

"You're the one who wanted to bring him here!"

"I didn't, now shut up goat face!" Daniel went to say something again, but both Kane's and the Undertaker's glare stopped him. Folding his arm's with a pont on his face, Daniel muttered something but more than less stayed quite. Kane turned to Mark.

"Here" He said grabbing the lifeless body from his shoulder, tossing the person to Mark. The Undertaker raised his eye brow at his brother, then looked at what appeared to be a male now in his arm's. Frowning at the sight of him - the man was filthy. He had dirt and blood all over him, his clothes were dirty too. Blood was coming from his (what already looked battered) nose, he had dark circles under his eyes. Mark couldn't say he recalled whoever this man was - hell, he didn't even know if this figure in his arm's was a man. Looking between Kane and Daniel he asked :

"Who's this?"

"You don't recognise him?" Daniel asked a bit shocked as he looked up at the much taller man.

"Would I have asked 'Who's this' if I did"

"I told you he wouldn't know" Kane Spoke leaning against the far wall now. Mark looked back at the filthy man in his arms then back to Daniel - waiting for an answer. Daniel looked at him then to Kane then back to him, the smaller man let out a sigh

"Taker, It's Wade Barrett" silence was the only remainder. Mark didn't quite believe that the man in his arm's was truly Wade Barrett, he never really got to know Wade personally because Mark had left the wwe in the time span that the Brit had been there. Of course he saw him on the tv, but that was pretty much it.

"Take a look at his upper arm's" Kane said and Mark did just that, lifting the dirty t-shirt. Mark was shock as this man (whoever he was) had the same tat's as the Brit did, but surely it was just a coincidence? How could a former bare knuckled fighter get this badly beaten up? Checking for a pulse on the half dead looking man in his arm's, finding one he sighed then looked at Kane and Daniel.

"So why did you bring him here?"

"Well, we've heard you've been looking for a new pet ever since R - " Before Kane could say anymore, Mark had dropped 'the Wade tattooed a like' to the floor and walked back into his living room. "You've heard wrong" Taker mutter sitting back down on the settee. Kane and Daniel looked at the fallen body of Wade, then to each other.

"Touchy subject?" Daniel asked.

"Just a bit" Kane replied, they both stepped into the living room. Bryan dragging Wade away from the door as Kane shut it. Mark took the bottle of whiskey again & started to drink it, Daniel left Wade near the settee Mark was on while he sat on the signal seat not to far away, Kane was just watching his brother drink before he spoke up.

"Do you really think drinking's going to help you?"

"It helped num the pain last time" Kane didn't say anything else. He knew what it was like to lose a pet, his Zack had fallen head over heel's for the face of the wwe - a master and soon left Kane's side to be with that bastard. But Kane had been luckily that he found Daniel, even though he didn't show it all the time - Kane was glad and very thankful he found his little goat face. Unfortunately Mark hadn't been so lucky, all he got was the bottle - which no one can really blame him for. After all his past wasn't one people would wanted to know about, he's pet had gone of with a Semi - no greater pain or humiliation could have been done to any living soul. The devils favorite demon or not, it just wasn't right. After god know's how long, Mark finally took the bottle away from his lips.

"Tell me Kane, why did you really bring him here?"

"Because" Kane smiled evilly "You'll never believe whose door step we found him on"...

**d-_-b Review Or Pm.**

**Next time on; Sing To Me My Blue Bird.**

**Wade : Where the bloody hell am I?!**

**Kane : Somewhere no one will find you.**

**Wade : Oh fantastic I've been bloomin' kidnapped.**

**Daniel : Quick Kane he knows too much, pass me the forget me pan! (Pass's Daniel a frying pan)**

**Mark : I need a damn drink.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sing To Me My Blue Bird.  
Chapter 2 : Behind These Hazel Eye's...

Recap :

_"Because" Kane smiled evilly "You'll never believe whose door step we found him on"..._

"Well, technically we found him in an alleyway, but whatever - Carry on Kane" Daniel said with a smile. Kane shook his head and then looked back over to Mark.

"We were just walking out of the arena..."

**Flash Back!**

_Kane and Daniel walked side by side. Kane was holding onto their championship's and their bag's, while Daniel was singing to his mp3 player. Behind Theses Hazel Eye's, which he was singing very badly too - in fact it wasn't even counted as singing...more like shouting badly. Kane sighed as Daniel started walking in front of him, the master hated when his pet did that. __God know's what was out there yet whenever Kane told the goat faced man to stay back a little did he listen? did he fuck. _

_Daniel started joking about Kane being a wuss, if ever there had been another master about Kane would have literally died. No pet was suppose to order their master around - It just wasn't done. But Daniel wasn't like most pet's. __He was loud. Annoying most of the time, if fact all of the time. And no matter what Daniel does he can't stop himself from biting back after Kane gave him an order to follow - the list goes on. Other pet's would listen to what their master had to say and be submissive and not bite back!_

_ Kane was brought back from his thought's once he saw Daniel go down the Alleyway, one they alway's took after taping a show at the Raw/smack down arena. _

_But they normally took it together, something uneasy came over Kane and he picked up his pace. He knew even if he called Daniel that it wouldn't matter because the younger man wouldn't be able to hear him thank's to his music blaring and his shouting...singing. __Kane stopped dead after he heard Daniel scream, not that Bryan would admit that he did, but Kane immediately ran into the alleyway._

_"Daniel?...Daniel!" The older man turned the alleyway corner and saw Daniel shaking like a leaf, he was backed right up against the far end of the alleyway wall. Kane walked over to him and gripped his shoulder._

_"What's the matter?"_

_"There, There, There!" Daniel pointed down at the other end of the alleyway. Kane looked and saw a bunch of old card bord box's there, a dustbin by it. And then he saw it, a stretched out arm. "There!"_

_"Would you stop shouting down my ear Daniel, I got it" Bryan went to go back at him, but they heard a groan coming from where the arm was. Kane went to go to check out who the arm belonged to._

_"Kane!" Daniel shouted stopping the larger man in his track's._

_"What?!"_

_"What if he's a murderer?"_

_"If he is, I'll let him kill you first" Kane took the arm in his hand and saw a small muddy foot/boot print on the hand of the unknown person. "Daniel. I think you stepped on him so he tried to move his hand away from you"_

_"What? No! He grabbed my ankle!" Just then the body moved again and Daniel backed away even further, if that was even possible. The Box's moved, but Kane continued to hold the other's arm, the box's fall to the ground and Kane came eye to eye with...Wade Barrett?. Looking at the man's arm's, it seemed clear that the man was Wade. The man had a bloody nose and flighty clothes and his skin was also bruised, bloody and very dirty. Wade's eye's were dark with what appeared to be hurt? Kane couldn't read the expression on The Brit's face though. Then suddenly, Wade passed out. _

_Daniel came over and was now standing by Kane now. __"Is he dead? He look's dead?"_

_"He's not dead, but we should be leaving" Kane stood and dragged Daniel away from where Wade's body was._

_"Hey, we can't just leave him here"_

_"Not are problem Daniel, drop it"_

_"NO! NO! NO!" Daniel snatch his arm back and ran back to where Wade was._

_"I will leave you here with him Daniel" Kane said, but it didn't seem to phase the smaller man much. In fact Daniel started pulling Wade out of the box's, but then something fall off of him._

_"I thought you said he maybe a murderer, yet now you're dragging him with us?" Kane spoke, but Daniel didn't hear him as he picked up what fall off the Brit on the floor._

_"Kane?...What's this?" Daniel tossed what he picked up to Kane who caught it. The Big Red Monster looked at it, then a smile grow on his face. His hand-held a snake ring in it, it must have fallen out of Wade's pocket or off his finger._

_"This daniel, is what one Semi use's for his pet"_

_"What, Wade Barrett's a pet? Never would have guessed that...who's pet?"_

_"The Viper's Randy Orton's."_

**End Of Flash Back.**

Mark almost choked on his drink. "Randy Orton's" He growled out. "The semi who stole my pet!"

"Yes" Kane said. "That's why Daniel asked me to bring him here, so you can get your revenge"

"And just how do you suppose I get revenge?"

"Simple, Envy" Kane chuckled, but then his phone rang. Kane answered it. "Hello?...Yes, Fine...Tell them we'll be there" He put his mobile away.

"Who was that?" Daniel asked

"...believe it or not, but Aj. Vince asked her to ring us so we can get ready for a meeting tomorrow, so we have to go. Look after him Mark" Before Mark could say anything of protest, both Daniel and Kane were gone. Mark looked down at the _'Wade tatoo a like'_ and sighed. This was going to be a very long week...

**d-_-b**

**Review or Pm. Sorry if it stink's, next chapter should be better. As u guy's can tell, the 'next time's on' are just a little bit of fun on my part - they have nothing 2 do with the actual plot.**

**Next Time On : Sing To Me My Blue Bird; **

**Mark : Great, they left me here with you.**

**Wade : Hey, I'm not a fan of your's either you know!**

**Mark : Quite your damn bitching - This is my house my rule's, so shut it.**

**Daniel : Jeez, Their worst then us.**

**Kane : Tell Me about it...**


	3. Chapter 3

Sing To Me My Blue Bird.  
Chapter 3 : Open Up Your Eye's And Look AT Me

Mark groaned and rubbed his temple, leaning back in his seat. He couldn't believe that his younger brother and that goat face of a man had left (whoever that tattooed a like of Wade Barrett's was) behind in his house!. Looking down at the dirty clothed (and looking) man, Mark sighed. His old cold heart wouldn't allow him to leave the poor bloke that way, plus he was making the carpet dirty. Standing up then throwing the now empty bottle of whisky into the glass recycle bin, Mark picked "Wade" up and carryed him the way a husband would his bride on their first night together as a married couple.

Coming to the top of the stair's, Mark stopped and groaned again - he'd stupidly only brought a one bed roomed house, he'd never needed anymore. He and his former pet alway's sleep together.

Kicking open his bed room door, Mark walked in and placed "Wade" down on his bed. Leaning back up, the older man was thinking of what to do. The information that Kane had given him about Barrett being the Viper's pet had shock him, Randy was the one person he hated most in the wwe. After all Randy had taken away Marks pet._ 'If I could, I would go back to the wwe and tomb stone that prick over and over again until he had no head left'_ Mark was brought back from his thought's as he heard a shiver (clattering teeth) and soft moan's.

Looking down at the bed he saw that Wade was trying to get some warmth from anywhere possible, the moan's sounded painful. _'Maybe he's hurt more then Kane first thought'_ Walking over, Mark pulled the blanket from underneath Wade, the Brit curled into it, but stayed asleep. Wade's one arm tangled around Mark's, the older stopped in shocked. And from the fact of how badly Wade actually looked this up close. He had light freckle's on his face (which was very cute) with a few scratch's, but the blood from his nose was finally drying up fully, but all in all - He still looked terrible.

_'Randy must be the type of Semi to have more then one pet. From the look's of it, Wade mustn't have been his favorite, otherwise he wouldn't look as badly as he does now'_ Mark instinctively started to run a hand over Wade's face, his thumb lingered on Wade's lip's. The American's other hand had started to run down Wade's curled up side, the Brit's trembling figure was slowly stopping as the touch went on. Mark didn't know what happened, but he ended up getting into the bed and pulling Wade close to him. He guessed it was just in his _'master' _type nature to feel the need to look after a pet.

Soon Wade's body was completely still up against Mark's, the warmth shared between them was a comfortable one and the undertaker found himself falling asleep listening to Wade's soft snore's.

* * *

Mark was slowly waken up by whimper's coming from the younger man he had gone to bed with. Opening his eye's fully Mark looked at the clock near by and rubbed a hand over his head, it was ten minute's past eight in the morning (8:10am) The whimper's continued so Mark turn and saw that he was alone in the bed. Rising an eye brow Mark crawled over to the one side where the whimper's were coming from and leaned over the side of the bed. Mark saw Wade twitching like a sleeping dog, the younger's whimper's were growing louder. Watching silently as Wade moaned in pain, muttering a _'stop'. _Mark waited a few second's and finally took pity on the other man and got up and walked over to him. _'It's about time he woke up anyway'_ Grabbing Wade's arm's, Mark gently shook him.

"Hey, wake up" All that happened was that Wade started to cling to him, Mark didn't know what to do. To be honest he was more concerned about getting filthy. "Come on, up and at 'em" Moment's past yet still nothing happen. Growling out, Mark shook Wade harder. The Brit's eye's slowly began to open, blood-shot eye's met Mark's green one's. Wade's arm's were in tangled with the undertaker's, the younger man tilted his head to the one side looking rather confused up at Mark.

"Undertaker?" His thick Brit's accent sounded crocky due to lack of use. "Where am I?...Where's...Randy?..." Before Mark could answer, Wade passed out again, but his arm's were still tangled with Mark's. The Brit's head fall into Mark's free hand. Now he was sure that the man was indeed Wade Barrett - thank's to the accent. Mark sighed and untangled his arm's from Wade's grip, leaving the Brit there after putting him on the bed and went to go get something to eat. Also to call his doctor to see if he could come and check over Wade, just to make sure that the Brit was fully ok, no brain trauma, no broke bone's (step for his nose) No nothing. If Kane really wanted him to use this guy as a revenge plan, then Mark needed his in top condition, but then again, would it even work? After all, from the look's of it Randy didn't care all too much about the other. So would Mark actually be able to get his revenge with Wade Barrett?._ 'Why am I even thinking about this, it wouldn't work. Randy stole my pet and I have to suffer for the rest of my life for not noticing it before it was to late'_

* * *

Leaning against the far wall just outside of his bedroom, Mark waited for his friend (Who just happened to be a doctor) to come out. The doctor had been here for about an hour and half already, Mark would have gone in there with him, but the doctor had said it was best not to. patient, something whatever, privacy. Folding his arm's over his chest, Mark growled, this was taking far too long for his liking. _'What the heck is that man doing in there? How long does it take to look over someone?'_ Suddenly the door to his bed room opened and out walked his doctor. Mark raised an eye brow and waited for some sort of answer. The doctor took off he's see throw glove's and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"It doesn't look good Mark, the kid's been through some serious hurt here. You said he woke up and then passed out?"

"I did yes. How bad is it though?"

"Well, it appear's that after a took of his clothes that he's been raped over and over again. There's skin under his nail's giving me the impression that he tried to fight back, but...came out on the losing side of thing's. I'll need to check over him once's he's clean and actually awake to see it he has brain damage"

"When he woke up earlier he recalled who I was and asked where Randy was"

"Hmmm, maybe he'll be fine in the head then, but still, the kid's been through a lot Mark. He may need more than a hot bath to fix him. His broken nose I've left be after putting a plaster/bandage over it. The scrape's on his face should clear up after time, physically he should be fine, but mentally...it's hard to say."

"I understand. Thank's for the help Dye."

"No prob Mark, just go ease with this kid. He's something else, I can tell" Dye said as they shook hand's, saying their good bye's, Dye left the house. Groaning a little Mark walked into his bed room again. Wade was on the bed wrapped up in the blanket, still dirty but his clothes were on the floor near by. He was fast asleep still. Sitting down on his bed Mark looked at Wade.

"Your seeming more like trouble then you'll be worth to me"...

**d-_-b**

**Review Or Pm. Sorry for any mistake's.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Short chapter here. Sorry for any mistake's!. Barely any of Mark in this one.**

Sing To Me My Blue Bird.  
Chapter 4 : Take Good Care Of My Baby...

**Past - Flash Back/Nightmare.**

"Hey beautiful"

Wade Barrett ignored the man who had just spoke. The Brit was walking down an alleyway all alone, he had just got changed into his normal clothes and was making his way to hotel the wwe roster was staying at. Wade wasn't in the mood for some freak of a guy to talk to him, he'd just gotten into a fight with his "Master" Randy Orton, it wasn't much of a fight more of _'I want you to do as I say'_ and a _'Like fuck will I listen to you, you're not even supposed to be my master!'_ And so on.

Of course Wade would regret storming out of the shower room and then the arena after putting his clothes back on, Randy would surely make him pay later for disrespecting him in front of he's other pet's like he did, but at the moment Wade could careless. He just wanted to go to bed and sleep off another tiring and very stressful day he had. Wade needed a shower too, he never managed to get a good warm shower when Randy banged open the door and headed straight for him, come to think of it, Wade couldn't recall why Randy had been so mad. But oh well, he'll pay later for it.

"Hey bitch! He was talking to you" Another voice came. Wade sighed, he wouldn't have walked down this alleyway if he had seen these two here. _'They most have hide in the shadow's, fucking creep's'_ Wade thought as he turned round, but there wasn't only two there, no, there was four of them. _'How the hell did I not see four other guy's!'_

"I'm not a bitch" Wade glared at them.

"Your not a bitch?" One who hadn't talked yet spoked as he began moving forward's to Wade. The Birt started moving back on instinct, he wasn't scared you understand, just a bit weary of the four other men. Wade was big, he was tall and intimidating too, but ever since Randy had made him..._'Never mind.'_

"Yes, I'm not a bitch." Wade's voice was firm with a slight growl to it, but the other men didn't seem to care much about the growl most other people would run away from in petrifying fear.

"So what are you, a slut?" The three other men laughed. Wade shook his head.

"Your ignorance it's amazing, really, it is." Wade smirked. "You four lad's are all moron's, I'm not a bitch, nor a slut. I'm a dominating man" _'Well, I used to be'_ Wade thought bitterly, but kept the smirk, surely it was fooling the four men in front who had stopped approaching Wade. But then all the four men started laughing at Wade.

"So then why did I see you and Randy Orton doing the dirty only a few week's back, and you" He pointed at Wade. "Had your leg's spread wide open"

"Let's see how far you'll spread those long leg's open for us you slag" The, seemed to be, leader of the four said in a very poor excuse of a British accent. Wade turned quickly and ran down the rest of the alleyway, praying that there would be a group of people on the other side, after all it was late and the wwe show had finished not to long ago. So surely there would be someone there, Wade didn't care who, just as long as he got to the hotel with some of his dignity left from this, he was mainly hoping he'd still be alive at the end of whatever this was. God know's what Nutter's like this would do to him, they probably just wanted to say to their friend's that they scared the great almighty Wade Barrett, it was working too, but still, Wade couldn't shake this bad feeling he was getting.

This alleyway had never looked so long before, but now, Wade was scared he wouldn't make it before...they did whatever they wanted to do to him if they were that type of people. Unfortunately Wade was only a few feet away from the exit of the alleyway when someone jumped him from behind, letting out an unexpected shriek as he went down, Wade imminently started to struggle against the other man and started to shout out for help. A hand went over his mouth from the one on top of Wade's back, two other's held him down.

From the corner of his eye, Wade saw the leader of them grabbing something from a bag near by, a bag Wade hadn't noticed before. The man pulled out a black leather strapped thing with a large/thick/long pice of golden coloured metal hanging from the strap's, the man came over to Wade and told the one on top of him to move his hand - which the other did. As Wade went to yell at them, the golden metal was shoved into his gob, the strap's were tired around the back of his head. It was a gag.

Wade suddenly got dragged back further into the alley by his ankle's. They stopped and one of them turned him around to face them, the leader knelt by Wade on the floor, stroking the Brit's face a little.

"We're - " Before the man could say anything, Wade kicked him where a man should never be kick and then booted the man in his face. Some would say this was the wrong thing to do with three other men watching, but Wade didn't think about he's action's before doing them. The other three grabbed Wade, one holding down his leg's, the second holding Wade's one arm, the thrid held Wade's throat and right arm. He was completely pinned, Wade couldn't save himself, and no one was going to come save him - He was doomed. Literally doomed.

A hazel eye glared back at him as the leader wiped his mouth of blood while his other hand tended to his privet's. "You shouldn't have done that." With in a split second the leader was on top of Wade, undoing the Brit's belt buckle, once doing so, the leader pulled down Wade's jean's but didn't take them off fully. But instead of doing what Wade thought the man was going to do, the leader stood up and kicked Wade there, repeatedly. Wade was going to puke it hurt so bad. If fact, Wade did puke, the one man holding his throat let go as sick poured out of Wade's mouth, the gag coursing most of the puke to go back down. Barrett was lucky he didn't choke to death.

Soon though the kicking stopped, not that Wade could tell because he hurt so much, but it did. But what came next was a fist to the face, Wade's head went from side to side as each punch came down harder than the one before, it got that bad anyone would think they had broken Wade's neck. Semi concise and very dizzy, Wade's vision was bury with dark spot's in. As the leader settled himself on Wade's hip's. "You better pucker up slut, this is going to hurt you more than me"

_'This can't be real'_ Wade thought. _'Haven't I suffered enough already and now this!'_

Unfortunately it became all to real as the first thrust into his body was made. All Wade could do was dig his nail's into the stranger's back begging in his head for the pain to stop, but it never did, all four men had their way with him that night. And what was worst, before Wade pasted out, he could have sworn he saw Randy standing at the other side of the alleyway - smirking as the four men continued to fuck Wade none stop...

**End!**

Wade's eye's snapped out as he shot up into a sitting position. Pulling the blanket's around him closer to his body as he shivered from the cold air, he whimpered. Looking around the room slowly seeing the sun come in through the window, Wade turned and saw who was next to him. Panick filled his eye's as he scrabbled backward's. Falling out of the bed, the blanket lingered on the mattress half on half off. New panick filled Wade's eye's as he saw himself naked, did The Undertaker do this to him?! Did he strip him of his clothes? Did the dead man have sex with Wade?..._'Oh dear god no!'_...

**d-_-b. **

**Wade's finally awake, YAY! ;) hopefully Mark's revenge plan shall come into this somewhere, oh yea, maybe we'll have Daniel and Kane drop by again sometime soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I've got writer's block here so I don't know if this chapter is any good, I apologies if it's shit. Wade's going to seem a little off in this too I think.**

**Sorry for any mistake's.**

Sing To Me My Blue Bird.  
Chapter 5 : Awake And Alive

Wade had one thought on his mind : Get the fucked out of here.

God's know's what happened to him, but at the moment he could careless, all he knew was that he was in another man's bed and this other man wasn't Wade's master Randy Orton. Wade had just woken up and found himself in the undertaker's bed, the **UNDERTAKER'S** bed. What on earth was right about that? Looking around for his clothes, Wade stopped as he saw them in a pile on the floor, but after seeing the dirt on them and what looked to be blood.

He made the choice not to wear them, instead Wade went to the chester drawers in the room and very slowly, as to not make any sound's, opened the bottom of the six up drawers. Rifling through the clothes in the drawers, Wade found an old pair of baggy short's and a xxxL t-shirt.

The t-shirt was huge on Wade and so were the short's, but with the way the Brit was, he really just wanted to go home. Standing up after putting on the clothes, Wade made his way to the bed room door, stopping only when he felt his finger was bare of jewrly that used to be there.

_'Where's the snake ring?!'_ Wade thought in a panick. Randy would be furious if Wade didn't have it on. Looking around Wade winced as his neck clicked, bringing the former bare knuckled fighter back to remembering the pain he was really in. In doing so Wade's adrenalin of getting the fuck out of here faded away. He also remembered everything that had happened to him.

Staggering back, Wade ended up leaning against the door, closing his eye's tightly as pain went through out his body. Wade slipped down the door and landed on his arse, which made him whimper out in pain. He could feel tear's whelming up in his tightly closed eye's.

Wade didn't know how much time had passed, but he knew he had heard someone crying loudly, oh wait, the person crying was Wade. Soon though, he heard what appeared to be moving in the room, then felt a hand on his shoulder. Flinching away slightly, Wade opened his eye's wide and then became face to face with the undertaker. The Brit inhaled sharply and tried to scrabble back, but he was against the door so there was no way out. The dead man didn't say anything, but picked Wade up in his arm's. Wade didn't know what to do, all he could do was hold on as tight as he could while trying not to show that he was in pain at the movement.

Normally if Randy or another man was to man handle Wade, he would have been kicking and screaming at them to stop. Yes, he maybe a pet, but it was a long story as to why he was one, trust Wade on this one, he wasn't born as a pet.

But one, Wade was in too much pain to go off on one, and two, this was the Undertaker carrying him around. Like hell was Wade going to say anything to insult the older man in anyway, but fear did rise up in him as the undertaker turned toward the bed, but Wade breathed out in relief as the dead man change his direction to head to the bath room. He guessed it was the bath room anyway.

The door to the bath room was pushed open and then Wade was placed down on a chair near by the bathtub that was also a part shower. Taker looked at Wade who was moving himself to be more comfortable on the chair without hurting himself.

"Wade" Barrett's head snapped up to look at the older man.

"Yes...sir?" Wade didn't know what to call a man like Taker, he knew that he was a well-known master, but still Wade thought that master's didn't like to be called master by pet's that weren't theirs. It was a very confusing world that they lived in, one that Wade was trying his hardest to understand, but was mainly coming short here and there.

"...You may call me Mas - Mark" Mark stopped himself from saying that Wade could call him master, he wasn't after a new Pet, he was after revenge. Mark shook his head, he still couldn't believe that he was actually thinking about getting revenge on that stupid snake of a man who stole his former pet.

"Ok...Mark" Wade spoke while looking around the bath room, wondering why the Under - Mark had brought him in here, but it soon became clear when the tap to the bath was turned on. Mark wanted Wade to have a bath. _'Nice, but then again I can't blame him.'_ Wade thought as he sniffed himself and then practically gaged from it. It wasn't exactly a "Good morning" or a "How are you to-day?" But Wade guessed that Mark wasn't used to having other people around. To be honest Wade was that way most of the time, but he found himself being more of the shy - awkward type with not knowing what to say, but Mark just seemed to act like he didn't care one way or another.

"What happened then?" Mark said raising an eye brow at Wade. The Brit watched the water rise in the bath, but then turned to look up at Mark. He took a moment to think about what Mark ment, but soon got the memo that Mark wanted to know what happened to him to make him look so dirty and bloody.

"Oh, some guy's in an alleyway attacked me. They...raped me too"

"Sorry to hear that"

"I've been through worst Mark, my master, Randy Orton isn't exactly easy with us"

"Us?..." Mark already knew that Randy had more than one pet, after all the viper had his former pet.

"Yes. Me and two other's, their - "

"Bath's ready" Mark cut him off, not wanting to hear the name that he knew Wade would say. He didn't know who the thrid pet was, but he didn't care, as long as he didn't have to hear that one name. Wade didn't say anything more, he just kept his head down, he knew what that type of tone was that Mark used. Randy used it a lot even when Wade had done what was asked of him. The tone that Wade came to know pretty well was a _'Shut your face, I don't want to hear anymore of your bitching and if I do, then you'll pay for it.'_

"I'll leave some fresh and smaller clothe's outside the door for you. Then you can come and have breakfast"

"And then may I leave Mark?" Wade asked quickly just before Mark was about to leave the bath room. "Randy will be wondering where I am" Mark didn't turn around to face Wade, but did speak.

"Whatever. You can do what you want" And with that Mark left, Wade couldn't help but frown a little as his watched the bathroom door close._ 'That was beyond weird'_ He thought and clasped his hand's together, only to remember about the snake ring.

"I'll have to ask for it back later I guess"...

**d-_-b **

**Review Or Pm. ****Sorry if it seemed off, but the writer's block and the fact I'm not feeling well really isn't helping me much :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I haven't read through this yet so I'm so sorry about all the mistakes. I'll read through it after I come home from the stables tomorrow. Sorry once again for all the mistakes and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. **

Sing To Me My Blue Bird.  
Chapter 6 : Tell Me Ma...

Wade sat on a chair in the bath room. He'd been here for over half an hour now, but he didn't want to move - his body still hurt from what happened only a few nights ago. Mark had passed him in some old clothes of his, they were baggy and looked like they came out of the 80's - but they were clothes and Wade was more than great-full. The clothes he had on was a big thick white jumper that was slightly fluffy, he also had had a loses (they were supposed to be tight, but Mark's a big boy, even back then he was young) blue jeans. A dark cream coloured belt to keep up the jeans too. On his feet were a pair of old black pumps - they were holy pumps - Literally. Wade couldn't believe that mark used to wear clothes like this, he always thought Mark like dark clothes - like Wade himself, but he'd turned out to be wrong on that. He guessed he stereo-typed Mark, like may people do, Wade felt sorry for the older man. He was always being told how Mark was rude, mean and very Domitian to pets, sort of like how Randy is with him. But after only a few minutes of meeting Mark, Wade didn't think Mark could be mean..ish. Rude, yes, but Wade had been here...how he got here in the first place was still a mystery though.

Sighing, Wade leaned back in the chair. His body ached yes, but he felt as though something else was keeping him in here. Maybe Wade was scared of the Undertaker? - Who wouldn't be, but No. It was something else, something Wade had been trying to avoid thinking about - Randy Orton, his master. When all was said and done, Wade didn't want to go back to the Viper. He was worried that he'd be "Punished" again, not that he wasn't used to it - Wade was the only one of Randy's pets who wasn't submitted easily. But that was one of the things Randy kept him around for, because Wade was the only one that would fight back if he could. Randy loved it, he loved watching Wade break as he took him over and over. Yet, the Brit always amazed Randy (and himself) that he would still be able to fight back even after the Viper had his way with him.

Wade guessed that was it, he may have seemed eager to go back to Randy, but now - he was in two minds. He could run away, but Randy would find him - or just wait for the next showing of Smack Down (possibly Raw) and then catch Wade and then... You get the picture. There was always the fact that Wade could leave the wwe, but he didn't want to, Wade had worked far too hard to get here just to let it go down the drain thanks to his Master. Plus you had the fact that if Wade did leave Randy, then he'd be out in the open - No pet can go for long without a Master. Who would want to be Wade's Master after what Randy does to him? No one, that's who. So Wade couldn't leave, couldn't runaway, couldn't find another Master to fight for him, he couldn't do anything but go back to Randy again and again.

Randy had never even supposed to be Wade's Master, Wade hadn't even known about the whole "Masters, Semi's and pets" thing until a few years ago. It had all started when Wade came into the wwe with the Nexus, John Cena had came to the Nexus locker room the one night and asked Wade if he knew anything about Masters and Pets. Wade had told him no, Cena had looked shocked, but soon recovered from the shock and asked Wade if he wanted to go out for dinner. Of course Wade went to say no, they were enemies after all, but Wade couldn't fight the feeling of somebody actually liking him. So, shrugging a little and acting like it didn't really matter, Wade took a chance while completely forgetting about what John had asked first. They left together, had dinner without any of the other Nexus members around, got slightly drunk and then went back to the hotel. Wade practically strip teasing Cena, until John pushed Wade back down on the bed. Wade thought Cena was going to pop his cheery ((Hint, hint Wade's a virgin, that's partly why he went on this "date" with John.)) But what came next shocked Wade, the door to the hotel room opened and in came Randy Orton and Sheamus. Wade asked what was going on while trying to cover himself up the best he could with the bed blankets, but John never said anything but sat down in the chair. Randy and Sheamus came over and, to cut along story short, they forced Wade to let Randy become his Master through submission. Wade had tried to fight back, like he always did, but it was two against one - add John too if Wade had managed to knock one of them off - which he didn't.

And thus, from then on - with still no real answer about why John had done what he did, Wade had became the Vipers pet. Whether he wanted it or not, but he did learn through Randy that the wwe had done it for years now. It was weird, but Wade never had a choice about it, but at least he wasn't alone in this. Randy had too other pets, but they were both mean and annoying - specially when Randy would spend most of his time with Wade instead of them. It was almost like they loved the way Randy treated them, but then again, Randy always seemed to treat them better than he did Wade. Yet Randy always had to have the Brit by his side, punishing Wade if he ever went too far away. Cody Rhodes, one of Randy's pets, would always make Wade do all his chores whenever they were at Randy's actual home - yes, the Viper used his pets to be his slaves too. His other pet, C -

"Wade!" Mark banged on the door knocking Wade out of his thoughts.

"M-Mark?"

"Who else. Someones here to see you."

Wade frowned a little, who'd be here for him? Going over to the door, Wade slowly opened it to see Mark standing by a small blonde haired man. The man had a kind face, while Mark's seemed to have a continuous frown. The blonde man had blue eyes that light up his face. He smiled up at Wade and the Brit couldn't help but smile back a bit. Mark rolled his eyes a little before moving back and leaning again the wall near by the door to the bed room was.

"Hello, Wade," The small blonde man greeted.

"H-Hi." Wade greeted back. He was nervous for some reason and he began to scratch his upper arm, which luckily, wasn't bruised.

"My name is Dye, I'm a friend of Marks and his doctor. I'm here to check you over, is that ok?"

"I guess if M -" Wade looked to Mark to see the older man not paying much attention to them, he didn't know why, but Wade felt like the dead-man should have told him he was ok to be checked over or something. "If you want." Wade told Dye trying to cover up what he was just about to say.

"Fantastic," Dye's smile grow before he turned to Mark. "Are you going to leave the room again Mark?" The Undertaker groaned softly before walking out the bed room door, closing it behind, he never even spare Wade a second glance.

"Don't mind him," Dye said as he saw Wade's eyes lingering on the now closed-door. "He's not the nicest when it comes to strangers, but give him a little time and he should be fine with you."

"Oh..." Was all Wade could say.

"Now, do you want to take your clothes off here, or in the bath room?" Dye asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Wade, you've been through a lot. I need to do my job and make sure you're ok, understand? I won't hurt you in any way."

"Okay..." Wade started to take his clothes off right there and then, he was hesitant but he figured he might as well get it over and done with. Dye, however, blushed and almost had a nose bleed before he quickly turned around. With all the dirt gone from Wade's body, thanks to the bath, it made him look so damn pretty. Moments later and Wade tapped Dye on the shoulder, the Doctor then continued his job to make sure that Wade was OK After 20 minutes of Dye poking and prodding Wade asking how the pain was from 1 to 10 (10 being the worst) The blonde finally stopped what he was doing and took off his gloves.

"Well Wade, your still bruised up pretty bad, but I think you'll be doing just fine. As long as you come down to my clinic so I can run an X-ray over you just to make sure your all good. But, I need to know, do you know who did this to you?" Dye didn't need to be told, Mark had already filed him in a little, but getting Wade to talk about was better than having Wade keep it to himself.

"No, I don't know who did this too me. Are we done now?" Wade looked to the ground, like he was trying to get this meeting to hurry up and end so he could go and hide somewhere.

"Yes we're done, you can go put your clothes on. I'm just going to go talk to Mark." With that, Dye went out the room while Wade went back into the bath room to put the clothes back on. Only a couple of minutes passed and Wade came back out of the bath room, the long-sleeved jumper hanging over his hands. He sat down on the bed, Wade didn't know if he could, he just did it. Then, suddenly, the door to the room opened up again and in came Mark with a plate in hand. On the plate was a sandwich The dead-man placed it down by Wade on the bed, no words were really spoken until Mark walked back over to the door getting ready to leave.

"Dye's gone and I'm going out, that snake ring you asked for is on the table in the kitchen." That was all Mark said before he left, Wade heard the front door slam shut and he jumped. Muttering thanks to no one but the air he breathed, Wade picked up the sandwich and started to eat it. It was cheese with tomatoes on, Wades favorite.

**xXx**

A little while later and Wade found himself in the kitchen, his hand hovering just above the snake ring. What does he do? Take it and leave, or leave it and get kicked out by Mark? Choices. Go back to Randy or be by himself.

Take it or leave it?

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. Next time on ; Sing To Me My Blue Bird. **

**Daniel : Hey! Where the hell are me and Kane in this?!**

**Mark : *Chuckles* You're of no importance to this story anymore.**

**Daniel : We are too! Madamchainsaw, why haven't me and Kane been in this story anymore?!**

**Me ((Madamchainsaw)) : You're in it now aren't you?**

**Wade : Oh, she got you there Daniel. *Goat face grumbles.***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, mates! :) Sorry about all the mistakes. \O/ **

Sing To Me My Bluebird.  
Chapter 7 : You'll make me work so we can work to work it out.

Mark sighed, his bones slightly cracking as he came out of the gym. He'd been there for about two and a half hours, Mark figured he may as well start training again for when Mania comes round - which was this Sunday coming up. To-day was Monday and the undertaker couldn't help but have a slight worry about how his baby brother was, and his stupid looking pet who has a bread bigger then the River Thames. Mark hadn't got a phone call from them or even a text (or email.) Mark had never felt this worried about his brother before, it had never bothered him - but he couldn't shift this feeling that Kane and his goat faced pet was going to do something ridiculous

Sighing again, Mark rubbed his temple before getting on his motorbike and rode home. It was 11 o'clock at night by the time he got to his house. Walking up his path after locking up his bike, Mark opened his front door. He had left it open for if Wade went to go back to Randy Orton. Not that it would bother Mark if he did, of course it wouldn't - his only been looking after the kid for a few days without having a thank you for your help, or a - thanks for allowing me to stay while I'd been knocked out. Hell, Mark had even let the Brit sleep in his bed! So no, it wouldn't bother him one bit.

Shutting the door, Mark walked into the kitchen. His eyes almost immediately shooting towards the kitchen table to see...no ring. Wade had gone, he took the ring and left Mark's house hold. Not so much as a note on the table to say good-bye. Now, Mark didn't know why - he figured he thought it was the anger that Wade had left without leaving a note, but a weird feeling came over him. A feeling that he felt once his first ((and only)) pet, had left him. The feeling was loneliness an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Maybe it was the Master inside him again, showing that Mark wanted a pet again, but deep down - he was worried of being left alone once more. So Mark always stopped himself from going for a pet, he had his chances with his first one, he blow it - so why bother again right? Wade was a pet, so Marks "inner" Master would have come out to play. That's probably it anyway.

Shaking his head, the dead-man walked over to his fridge. Opening it without looking, Mark went to grab his six-pack of lager, just to feel nothing there. Rising an eyebrow, he turned to look - seeing nothing! No lager, and barely any food in there! Gasping out in shock, Mark went to slam the door shut, but saw from the corner of his eye a sticky note. Grabbing the note from inside the fridge - Mark did slam the door shut before sitting down on a chair. Thinking of how Wade must have taken his food and even his lager.

_'Dear Mark,'_ the note read. _'This stuff is bad for you, and most of your food was out of date - sorry, but it had to go. Lots of love, Wade.'_

"What?!" Mark practically yelled. How dare a pet, no less, get rid of his beer and food! And then, to top it off, leave! But at least he left a note.

The Undertaker screwed the note up and tossed it into the bin, which was filed up with junk food that was out of date. Walking to the foot of the stairs, Mark stopped, he heard something. It was coming from the living room, slowly Mark made his way into the room. Seeing before him - his small TV on quietly and someone curled up on the settee, snoring his head off.

"Wade..." The name passed his lips before he could stop it. Even though he spoke the name in a soft tone, it still made Wade stir. The Brit's eyes fluttered open and he blinked once or twice before leaning up on his elbows, it only took him a few second to realize that Mark was watching him. Rubbing his eyes, Wade yawned a little.

"Hey, Mark..." He yawned. "Sorry about the noise." Wade said as if he thought the noise had disturbed Mark. The dead-man chuckled before moving over to where Wade was.

"Why are you still here?" Mark asked, waking Wade up fully.

"Because...I thought...that - "

"That you could clear out the insides of my fridge and get rid of all my beer?" Mark may have frowned on the outside, but on the inside he was smirking at the look on Wade's face.

"No, I just...It's not...I - I'll pay you back," Wade quickly spoke tripping over his words, "I promise."

"You'll pay me back?" Mark actually did smirk as Wade nodded his head fast. "With what? I'm guessing that your master deals with your bank account so you barely get enough money to get your own clothes let alone pay somebody back for getting rid of their food - am I wrong?"

Wade looked down, gulping slightly. "You've actually hit the nail on the head there Mast - Mark." Neither commented on the slip up. Mark looked at Wade before cupping his cheek and lifting his head so they held each others eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Wade, you've probably done me a huge favour anyway. Some of that food was pretty old, and I need to start drinking less too. So, thanks, I guess." Mark finished, still looking into Wade's eyes. There was a rosie colour sneaking onto Wade's face, his ears going a deep shade of red. Moments past and their faces were mere inches from each other, but before anything happened - Mark pulled away. Wade bit his lip, but never uttered a word.

Mark, however, turned off the TV and then looked at Wade. "I'm sure that settee's not comfy, come on." Wade hesitated as he watched Mark go towards the stairs, but soon found himself following the taller man up the stairs.

They reached Mark's bed room door, the owner of the bed room opened the door and let Wade go in there first. Wade stood there, awkwardly waiting to be told what to do. Mark watched him and how his body tensed every time Mark's eyes linger on his body. The undertaker layed down on his bed, he wasn't Wade's master - he shouldn't have to tell him what to do right? Unfortunately, about ten minutes past and Wade was about to ask it he could go back to the settee because he was still standing there, but Mark spoke first.

"You can stand there all damn night if you want to, but I'm positive this bed is much more comfy." Wade finally got the hint and he came over and slowly layed down, he was on the edge of the bed. Almost trembling at what was going to happen next. Until Mark pulled him closer to his chest. It wasn't awkward or wrong, it felt...right.

"Mark, can I ask you a question?"

"If you want." The older responded.

"May I stay here until I get myself back in shape, you know, no worry's about the bruises or anything. If that's ok with you?"

"You can stay for as long as you like, ... just don't use sticky notes again."

"I make no promises," Wade laughed into their embrace. "Night...Master."

"Good-night...Pet."

**d-_-b. Review Or Pm. K, so, next time - we finally find out who Marks old pet was, we get another appearance from Daniel and Kane. And finally - we get to go to the beach! Well - Wade, Mark, Kane and Daniel do anyways. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Ok, so this isn't how I wanted the 8th chapter to come out, but oh well. Thank you guys who reviewed/followed and/or faved :)**

Sing To Me My Bluebird.  
Chapter 8 : Rule The World.

Wade curled up to Mark's chest. He couldn't quite believe what he was doing though, this was the Undertaker, the dead-man, some one you never pissed off if you wanted to live. Yet here Wade was, snuggling up close to him, and you know something? Wade didn't care. Mark's arm's wrapped around his waist tightly and Wade smiled into the dead-mans chest, almost grinning - it had been so long since his be held so tightly...so protectively. It felt right though, and neither of them were complaining about how tightly they were both holding onto each other. Not only did Wade need this, but so did Mark - maybe even more so.

The sun came through a gap in the curtains and hit Wade's face, the Brit frowned deeply, trying, but failing, to ignore it. Finally Wade groaned and went to get up to go close the curtain, but was pulled back down by Mark. Wade let out a gasp of surprise as he banged into Mark's chest, Wade folded his arms over Mark's chest and rested his chin on them. Smiling slightly as Mark peered down at him through half closed eyes. The sun taking over half of Wade's face, making him shine like a golden star in the night sky. The Brit's one eye closed tightly due to the sun, but instead of trying to move again - he stayed still. He was to comfy on Mark to move any more.

Later, about half nine in the morning, they both got up. Mark going down stairs to make something to eat, Wade going into the bath room to changed into different clothes - (Mark had changed his own clothes after Wade had gone into the bath room.) Mark had once again pulled out some old clothes for Wade, a white wrinkly shirt and an old pair of his biker jeans - which were very holy. It was about 20 or more minutes later when Wade came down the stairs, peering through the door way at Mark who was frowning. Probably now only remembering that Wade had gotten rid of practically all the food from the fridge and most from the cupboards. Mark turned to Wade who smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I can go get some more food," Mark said walking past Wade to grab his bike helmet and bike keys. Wade looked at Mark, wanting to ask something, but he didn't know whether or not he could do so. The undertaker read Wade's expression though and rolled his eyes a little. "What is it, pet?" Wade flushed at the name, he still wasn't used to hearing it given to him by Mark - and Mark was still trying to comprehension that he was saying that word once more.

"May I come, Master?"

"Of course. Have you ever been on a motorbike before?" Mark watched Wade's face change to a frown. The answer lingering, yet unspoken, in the air. No. Mark just smirked to himself, tossing Wade the bucket (helmet) which Wade court with ease.

"I'll warn you now, it's not everybody's cup of tea."

* * *

"Whoa! Again!" Wade yelled happily as he jumped off the back-end of Mark's bike. At first Wade hadn't really enjoyed the wind blowing in his face and his fingers were freezing cold due to not wearing gloves but having to hold onto Mark - (around his stomach/chest area.) But then as it went on, Wade had enjoyed it, standing up on the pegs of the bike a few times just to feel the wind over him. Mark had yanked him down a few times when they turned a corner, but all in all, they both enjoyed the ride.

Wade took off the helmet that had pressed against his nose uncomfortable, but he didn't care.

"Please tell me we can do that again?!"

Mark chuckled as he got off of his bike. "Any time - " Before Mark could finish, they saw a flash of red come down the path to Mark's house.

"NO, NO, NO! WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" Daniel Bryan shouted as he stormed towards them, his beard blowing in the wind as he did. "I HAVE BEEN WAITING HALF AN HOUR HERE WITH - _HIM!_" Daniel point towards the house, Mark looked up there to see his younger brother trying to put back the door that had been ripped off its hinges. Kane must have knocked the door straight off of the hinges, he was anything but subtle.

"What are you two doing here?" Mark asked with a sigh in his voice, he wouldn't admit that he was glad to see either of them. Wade stood next to Mark, not knowing what to do, his green eyes lingering on the ground once Kane finally came down to them.

Kane looked to Wade. "You're looking better then when I had to carry you here."

"Thanks...I guess." Wade mumbled, still not looking up into the others eyes.

"KANE," Daniel yelled, his face red from all the shouting he'd been doing. And from the fact he may have been a bit jealous from the way the big red monster was looking at Wade. "YOU'RE SCARING THE POOR MAN, LEAVE HIM BE!"

"Would you please stop shouting!" Kane glared at Daniel who grumbled.

"Once again," Mark commented. "What are you two doing here?"

"OH, YEA," Daniel yelled once more. "WE'RE HERE TO SAY THAT WE MAY HAVE PISSED OFF RANDY ORTON!"

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. Once again, it's not how I wanted it to turn out, but next chapter we should (not saying we will) have a segment between Randy, Kane and Daniel. Don't hold me to that though. :) Sorry for all the mistakes, I'm kinda in a rush to write this one. **


End file.
